


┞　插卡　┧　笔锋所及之处

by Junthew



Series: Constant Curse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junthew/pseuds/Junthew
Summary: 插卡为可能以各种文体和形式呈现的基础设定，或者正文来不及写到or难以有机会呈现的内容，便于快速了解这些可可爱爱的家伙们。如无特别说明即为“不灭诅咒（constant curse）”故事的主线/本篇设定，if线会在if的部分之前进行说明。
Relationships: 嵇君修&邵景卿, 嵇君修/湦琼, 戴缙&邵景卿, 狄漠/嵇隽熙, 穆风凛&嵇君修, 穆风凛&戴缙
Series: Constant Curse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627132





	1. 八只OC的英文译名

是孩子们在原世界线背景下的译名√  
原则上  
1）尽可能自造x   
2）懒得自造或者自造不出更好的就选比较不常见的名字   
3）提供指导读音，但 **外语很烂不一定发得对** ，见笑了= =+  
没什么更好的新想法就这么定惹√（也就是说有可能会改但是可能性并不大

* * *

**Relytain**

  * **「郡王」－ 嵇君修（ _Junthew_ ）**  
我对象给取的， **没啥意思** ，但是不改x



  * **「王妹」－ 嵇眷西（ _Janesee_ ）**  
还是我对象给取的。她喜欢Jane，姑且可以理解成 **“我相信神是仁慈的”** 。因为Jane本身是"God is gracious”， **对哥哥而言，妹妹的存在是“I see.I believe.”**



  * **「族长」－ 狄漠（ _Dimo_ ）**  
我取的， **没啥意思** ，但是不改x



  * **「教宗」－ 湦琼（ _Levania Aster 莱瓦娜·阿斯泰尔or露维涅娅·阿斯泰尔_ ）**  
西漠教教宗，别称「月」和「守域」的巫祭。  
严格意义上讲， **教宗小姐姐是目前唯一有姓氏尤其是氏（氏族）的角色** 。  
关于『湦』这个姓氏—— 

>   
>  _“他们凝望着憔悴不堪、奄奄一息的湦氏余脉，不知会否稚子少女在其间低呼过一声，自此以后，湦氏抛弃了过去，无论神明的女儿曾被称为什么，她都不再是她所曾是，而化为‘光芒仿佛可以流动一般的美丽星辰’（湦）。”_  
> 
> 
> ——Relytain篇－朗罕尔的底线是“天堑”

姓氏“Aster”（阿斯泰尔）直译是种叫紫苑的花，不过因为紫苑的花开得很像星星，所以拉丁语里也有星辰的意思。花语说法不一：“机智（wit）”“说谎”“贵族情趣”“想念在远方的人”。“机智”“说谎”，主要是在口才的意义上讲的。 **湦氏最本质的一个身份就是传颂鹰神的圣徒，而Aster的“机智”这个花语也和传教有关** 。  
养龙小游戏Flightrising里，我给这位姐姐取的Esther意为“myrtle（桃金娘，爱神之木）, **bride（新娘，妻子）** ; star”，其实和Aster意义有点重合所以就弃用了，最终名字是选Levania（试译莱瓦娜或露维涅娅），是Livana（日产骊威！x）的异形，意思是 **“to rise; shining white one; the moon”** ，嘛！重点是the moon。  
附应该不会有人设的另外两位寂风郡的巫祭小姐姐：  
纵祸之「日」：Elioral（伊洛拉），意为“God is my light”。  
侍君之「星」：Damita（达米塔），意为“little noblewoman”。



* * *

**Diavok**

  * **「领主」－ 穆风凛（ _Efrigvol 艾弗瑞格沃_ ）**  
参与构词的词根：*ef-=out，out of，ex-的变体，取“向上、伸展、完全地”意；*frig=cold；*vol= will，free  
字面意义大致是 **“愿君凛然于世”** 。不过vol既是“意志”，也指“异能”（“风”元素使），结合“伸展”那么同时也有“自由”的意思，转义就是“风凛”。  
所以某大热手游管异能叫evol，还是很有道理的。



  * **「元帅」－ 章靖北（ _Nordomic 诺多米克_ ）**  
参与构词的词根：*nor= north； *dom= to tame，to rule；*-ic=a person connected with意为 **“people who would pacify the north”** ，也就是“靖北”。  
元帅他死得早的老爸真实操的不是心，因为事实证明，他寄予厚望的小孩儿这辈子主要业绩在西南。



  * **「参军长」－ 戴缙（ _Seide 赛以德_ ）**  
其实seide这个词本身是指丝绸，然后参军长中文名的那个“缙”字也是指布（赤色的帛）。转义的部分在它的这个读音上，和Sayyid比较接近。  
Sayyid是ysl的教职（神职人员！）也有“圣裔”的意思，参军长是巫祭编外人员嘛~



  * **「小徒弟」－ 邵景卿（ _Latrell 拉特雷尔_ ）**  
参与构词的词根：latr(y)-\later=serve，worship，意为 **“一等崇敬”。这孩子的人设核心就是“狂信”** ，转义还是“景卿”（敬仰您），嗯。  
PS：我主要用来查名字典故的那个网站上没有足够的证据证明Latrell这个名字（没错这名儿是现实里有的）和词根有关。于是我变换了一下思路，因为英语里y这种结尾在拉丁语里的形式很可能是ia，比如古树旋律里那首著名的Utopiosphere（乌托邦星球），很多歌词就刻意这么处理了，而latry和latrell说莫得变形关系我是不信的。  
所以我查了“latria"，还真叫我给查出来了： 

>   
>  _Question from K on 01-23- 2004:  
>  Hello! 1) In our Catholic Church we honour Mary and worship God. Could you please explain what is the difference between houring and worshiping._
> 
> _Answer by Matthew Bunson on 01 -30-2004:  
>  You ask about the differences between veneration and worship. The technical terms that are used seem appropriate for the explanation. The chief ones are dulia, hyperdulia, and latria. Dulia is a Greek term meaning the veneration or homage, different in nature and degree from that given to God, that is paid to the saints. It includes, for example, honoring the saints and seeking their intercession with God. Related to dulia is Hyperdulia, the special veneration accorded the Blessed Virgin Mary because of her unique role in the mystery of Redemption, her exceptional gifts of grace from God, and her pre eminence among the saints. Hyperdulia is not adoration; only God is adored. Such adoration reserved exclusively for God is termed latria, a Greek-rooted I at in term that refers to that form of praise and worship due to God alone. I hope this assists you._

  
**Latria是只保留给上帝（神）的崇拜，也就是所谓的一等崇拜，** 程度在圣人崇拜和圣母崇拜之上。  
好吧，虽然我搜Latrell的话，出来的人都不怎么好ka……咳咳，符合我家这位OC的气质，但这个名字的意义不可替代，所以就这样吧= =+




	2. 八只OC的生日及星座

大家好现在是迷信时间！x  
懒惰的我去翻星象书了， **星座随既定性格设置** ，有选择性呈现星象书的内容，即节选的部分就是把生日确定在这一天的主要原因，但， **“人怎么能被星星决定呢！”** √  
星象不可信，仅做参考，看看就好。

* * *

**「穷歧的英主」** **穆风凛**

**1月25日－水瓶座 命运起伏的人**   
宫位：水瓶座4度-6度  
星座：水瓶座，固定的风象  
**Tarot：「战车」－ 逆位**  
**生日书**

>   
>  可能会过着艰苦而有趣，并且充满回报的生活。 **他们个人的命运通常会和他们所处的社会与时代同步地起伏。** 在这一天出生的人， **如果想要在社会动荡不安的时期保持稳定，必须要能够自我培养出强大的意志力。但是，在这一天出生的人，他们的神经系统通常是禁不起任何挑战的** 。和大部分的人比较起来， **他们似乎经常受到命运之神交错穿插的惩罚与赏赐，而且是完全没有定律或理由可循的** 。因此， **对他们而言，绝对不能让自己陷入受害者情结的漩涡，而且要保持活跃与冲劲十足，这一点是很重要的** 。  
>  这一天出生的人 **所面临的很多问题，在根本上都是自我招致的** 。由于人格中的黑暗面有着强烈的需求，因此，在自己的内心找到均衡与平静，以及为旺盛的精力寻求适当而有创意的疏浚管道，应该是他们必须全力以赴的重要目标。如果他们学会自我调适，即使在最惨烈的狂风暴雨中，仍然能够坚持既定的方向，而不会随波逐流，那么他们一定可以非常地成功。  
>  …… **通常具有很高的理想与坚定的信念，而且不断地受到考验** 。对于意志较不坚定的人，向诱惑屈服而舍弃原本努力的目标，可以说一点都不稀奇。 **如果能够坚毅地忍受生命的蹂躏，同时保持内心与灵魂的完整，那么，他们所随的考验与苦难，会对人格的建立具有深刻的影响** 。在这一天出生的人， **似乎天生就具有从最艰苦的挣扎中求生存的个人特质，“适者生存”的进化理论，会一直在他们身上进行试验，而且是他们终其一生也无法逃脱的宿命** 。  
>  许多在这一天出生的人，天生就才华洋溢，有些才士确实足以被视为天才。但是对他们个人而言， **大部分才能却一点帮助也没有** 。他们的人际关系，通常和他们的职业生涯及社交生活一样动荡不安。  
>  他们 **生命中最重要的课题是命运与自由意志的对抗** 。是应该尝试掌握自己的命运，还是接受命运的安排？答案将永远存疑。一般而言，他们必须在接受命运所给予的试炼，以及努力改造环境之间，取得一个平衡点。  
> ……此外，保持体能上的活跃也是很重要的， **最好养成经常运动的习惯** 。

**静思语**  
_“命运已然投射了一道长长的阴影，但不要因此放弃自己闪亮的光芒。”_

* * *

**「秽羽的白鸦」** **狄漠**

**3月22日－白羊座 直来直往**   
宫位：牡羊座0度-2度  
星座：双鱼牡羊座，本位的火象  
**Tarot：「愚者」－ 正位**  
**生日书**

>   
>  **总认为自己绝不会出错，而且还不准别人否认** 。另一方面，他们觉得没有必要大声嚷嚷或登高疾呼自己的意念或观点；相反地，他们是相当沉着、自信的人，讨厌自吹自擂。……最让其他人伤脑筋的特性之一，就是 **不喜欢别人分析他们的个性，也不承认自己有其他潜意识的动机** 。简单说来，这一天出生的人，是表里如一的衡有人类。如果有人胆敢怀疑他们是否真的心口如一，那可就有得受了。 **正因如此，他们自然会对其他矫饰、欺诈、虚伪等等行为强烈地反感** 。  
>  在心中会有一幅自己的英勇形象，这是他们一心想实践的理想。 **他们所渴望的，不一定是极为戏剧性的英雄主义（她哥：= =），而是一种沉静、能保护他人的英勇，可以使他们博得亲友和同事的尊敬** ，甚至崇拜。事实也的确如此，在这一天出生的人，经常具有特别值得信赖的好名声。  
> 一旦3月22日出生的人发现了自己真正的使命（通常是在5岁左右发现），便会终其一生继续下去。其他活动会从这项使命衍生而来（尤其是在后半生），即使衍生的相关事件再多，大方向依旧十分清楚确定。事实上，这一天出生的人， **往往会从已选定的路途上突然转向** 。

* * *

**「缄默的天启」** **嵇君修**

**6月26日－巨蟹座 宗教热情**   
宫位：巨蟹座4度-6度  
星座：巨蟹座一，本位的水象  
**Tarot：「力量」－ 正位**  
**生日书**

>   
>  对他们的家人和朋友来说， **通常是众所倚赖的坚固堡垒。他们的外表看起来通常是那种非常魁梧的人，虽然内在可能也相当敏锐，但整体形象却如大地般稳固坚实** 。不论他们从事什么职业，总是期望在感官方面的享受能够多彩多姿。不过，他们也能够在家里发现安定和快乐，例如整理和维修自己的房子、与家人同乐等等。  
>  **作为他们的孩子是很幸福的，因为在这个险恶的世界中，他们的家将会安全得宛如天堂。然而这样的父母有的时候却会因为过度保护孩子，反而剥夺了孩子可以经过教训获得宝贵经验的机会。** 大部分的人都会承认，这天出生的人是相当了不起的人，但是他们并不是那么了解人性…… **多半在各种体能活动或是运动方面高人一等，即使年事已高，仍然老当益壮** 。如果他们不是运动型的人物，也会找到适合发泄精力的地方，可能是心智方面的，甚至是性生活。 **这一天出生的人对于性欲和感官方面的欲求相当明显，所以他们会喜欢刺激和抚触型的享受。**  
>  ……不太可能受骗或受到威吓。 **虽然他们会尽量避免一些正面的冲突或口角，但是如果是在针锋相对的情况下，即使并非出于他们所愿，他们也绝不退让，而且多半会表现得无畏无惧** 。……由于活跃的本性和发达的肌肉，这一天出生的人一定要小心各种意外的发生，特别是腿部、胸部和腹部方面。  
>  一般说来，他们 **经常操劳过度** ，所以可能导致肌肉拉伤、血管脆弱，或是伤筋损骨。

选巨蟹座的根本原因是 ~~土！象 ！三！憋！~~ 爱家美名在外，嗯。  
然而爱家这个存疑，如果星座这东西真能决定什么的话。起码我那个巨蟹座的爸爸，未免把“家”的范围划得有点太大了，受不鸟（超小声比比）。当然总体还是个很不错的男人（话也是少，真的少，跟他比我就是一GIF），再加上某个挚友的因素，总而言之，土象三憋里我对巨蟹最最最最最——！有好感啦。

* * *

**「辜恩的僭者」** **章靖北**

**7月25日－狮子座 虚幻的梦想家**   
宫位：狮子座1度-3度  
星座：巨蟹狮子座，固定的火象  
**Tarot：「战车」－ 正位**  
新设这个名字就是奔着军人世家去的哈哈哈，大致是北方战事不顺利时出生的孩子叭 ~~（元帅：所以我是冲喜来的？？？~~  
**生日书**

>   
>  天生有一种浪漫的渴望，想到遥远的国度去探险，开创出梦想中的丰功伟业。 **不幸的是，他们的梦想通常会成为泡影。因为他们大多不切实际，只凭着一股傻劲行动，虽有可能出乎意料地让他们成功了，但多半时候搞得乱七八糟** 。他们的理想总有点超过他们的能力。  
>  ……基本上比较重视行动的动机，不在乎一个人有多成功。也就是说， **他们是用动机纯正与否来评断一个人，这也是他们用来评断自己的标准** 。……同样地， **“危险”对他们也很有吸引力，尽管面临十分可怕的威胁，他们也很少退缩。勇敢地面对问题是今天出生的人的典型作风。他们宁可别人面对面地直接批判他们，向他们挑战，最痛恨别人说话拐弯抹角或在他们背后说闲话** 。如果受尽各种虐待折磨，他们也会贯彻底始终、坚持到底。  
>  **虽然视荣誉为最高的行为准则，但他们并不会硬要别人也奉行这套准则。言行一致是他们戮力以赴的个人生活哲学，荣誉是他们的第二生命，他们宁愿受苦受难，也不愿违背诺言** 。  
>  ……需要相当长的时间，历经种种苦难之后，才会将精力从唐吉诃德式的把风车当巨龙打的幻想中抽回，冷静地观察当下发生在他们眼前的事，理解这些事的实际意义。 **但是他们永远不会（也不该）失去对冒险犯难的热爱以及创造丰功伟绩的浪漫情怀。**

说白了，就是典型的热血バカ性格嘛！  
我在定生日的时候，是先定星座再定具体日期的。在星座的一般意义上（也就是把ＸＸ座视为和内向、热情这种词语一个性质的形容词，而不是一种刻板印象），那我确定一定以及肯定元帅这个人是狮子座的宝宝嘛！  
这一天的描述很是让我钟情，因为标黑的部分，无论是自由自在（最后被束缚到高位），荣誉（他设想的公平决斗因为本人的思虑不周——也可以说是帝都标配的傲慢，以及参军长的推动，最终变成了算计郡王），抑或是承诺（“答应跟我打，我保证放过你的族人”也好，“我会救你出去也好”，以及最早的“你永远是我的兄弟”也好，都……w），这就很有种我最喜欢的荒诞感。  
某种意义上风凛凛，真的是 **在他的底线上疯狂跨越** ！呢w

* * *

**「悖主的圣徒」** **湦琼**

**9月11日－处女座 做戏剧性选择**   
宫位：处女座17度－19度  
星座：处女座三，变动的土象  
**Tarot：「正义」－ 正位**  
**生日书**

>   
>  ……他们十分需要一种只有在温暖而充满爱心的家庭中才能获取的安定感，因此他们想像中希望变成的自我（极端自由），和实际上他们经常表现出来的自我（极端保守），两者存在着很剧烈的冲突。  
>  从后者的角度来看，9月11日出生的人可能会变得极为重视道德与喜欢评论他人，然而很矛盾的是，一方面他们很拥护自由的爱情，另一方面却又很重视对于伴侣的绝对忠实，并视这两者彼此互不冲突。此外，他们也很乐于在大众之前显露自己外表的魅力，而在其他时候却仍旧维持其绅士淑女的形象， **性解放可说是他们一生当中一个很重要的主题** 。  
>  就政治意念来看，出生于这一天的人会认为， **解放所指的不只是妇女与弱势团体而已，还应该包含所有被压迫的民族** 。他们非常轻视主政者或拥有权力的当局对于群众的责骂口吻，厌恶各种假装关怀与同情的姿态。更重要的是，他们非常讨厌势利眼的态度， **对他们而言，人类的情感十分神圣，永远都不该遭到玩弄或剥削。** ……

* * *

**「证道的狂信」** **邵景卿**

**10月9日－天秤座 透视眼**   
宫位：天秤座15度-17度  
星座：天秤座二，本位的风象  
**Tarot：「隐士」－ 正位**  
**生日书**

>   
>  总是能以正确、挑剔的眼光，看透周围的人事物，然而奇妙的是， **他们主要是用心去“感觉”，而非用头脑去分析、思考** 。他们不但颇能欣赏别人特质，自己也极具魅力，总是像块磁铁般强烈地吸引住身边的人。 **通常他们对别人的直觉都还在挺准的，不过，一旦事情扯到自己，尤其是情绪失调的时候，就会产生很大的盲点。**  
>  从某方面来说， **他们对事情的看法相当开放** ，对于周围发生的事物也能机敏地评估。不过就像刚刚所说的，当他们自个儿卷进其中时，就会变得很不实际，连大家看来很明显的事实都无法认清。之所以会如此，是 **因为他们对某个特殊人物的情感过于强烈，致使他们非常容易受到迷惑、伤害或打击。等到他们清醒过来时，才会恍然大悟自己为了得到这份感情或关怀，反而牺牲了某些最有价值的资产** 。  
>  …… **性吸引力是他们生活里的重头戏，有时会与他们的信仰或精神面冲突，有时却具有弥补的作用。……今天出生的男性个性偏阴柔（敏感、包容、女性化）** ，女性偏阳刚（外向、积极、男性化），事情因此变得更加复杂。

我能直说从师父到郡王到元帅， **除了人格魅力，他们对他而言很有性吸引力也是事实吗！**  
“师父真好看。”x  
“噫！感觉要被他的气场吞没了qwq”x  
“今天的元帅两米八！我突然发现，他很帅。”x）  
……  
所以看到这个日子的具体介绍时，我第一反应：Shut up！什么都别说了没错这就是你。

* * *

**「诡诈的权臣」** **戴缙**

  
**11月21日－天蝎座 新潮的优雅人**   
宫位：天蝎座28度-射手座0度  
星座：天蝎射手座，固定的水象  
**Tarot：「世界」－ 正位**  
**生日书**

>   
>  …… **天生具有自然不矫作的斯文与优雅气质** ，并经常在他们的行为举止、肢体语言，或是透过精湛洗练的想法和创意中散发出来。这一天出生的人对于周遭环境中新奇风行的事物十分兴趣，而且 **从不浪费时间在旧式古板的思考上。虽然如此，他们仍能敏锐察觉已为人遗忘，但可望再度流行的技术与构想** 。……常常会发现自己其实刚好处于某种根深蒂固的传统习俗边缘上。事实上，他们极可能会因上一代（大多是他们的父母）无法明了他们所从事的工作的重要性，而和他们发生巨大的冲突。 **就算是花上一辈子的时间，他们也绝对会向诽谤他们的人以及全世界，证明自己的眼光是准确无误的。**  
>  在生命的早期时常会做出严重错误的判断。尤其 **在28岁以前，很容易表现出自我毁灭的叛逆性格、缺乏方向及对目标的不确定** 。但他们内中仍然存有一种强烈的骄傲和自我认同，并且也总是能够从错误中记取教训。不过存在一个潜在的危险， **这一天出生的人在经历了生活上不断的打击之后，可能会变得极为无情冷淡** 。举例来说， **外表优雅的11月21日出生者往往是一副镇定且圆滑善交际的模样，但实际上情感方面却是莫测高深、难以看穿** ；至于内在优雅型的人则可能越来越势利贪财，只关心具有实际效益与报酬的事物。  
> ……通常由于过分热衷投入物质世界，而忽略了对自身心灵的探索研究。因此 **对他们而言，在40岁（中年时期）之前，积极了解自己在世界上的定位相当重要。**

* * *

**「蹈火的王女」** **嵇隽熙**

  
**12月8日－射手座 堕落**   
宫位：射手座15度-17度  
星座：射手座二，变动的火象  
**Tarot：「力量」－ 逆位**  
**生日书**

>   
>  ……只要一下定决心，就会完全投入，不只在工作上是这样，在私生活方面也是如此。 **不论是人微言轻的朋友或情人，他们都会把全部的心交给对方，毫无保留** 。但是他们投入的尝试和随之而来的责任感，往往会令他们遭遇到一些问题。譬如，如果被迫离家或离开工作，虽然不是他们可以控制的情况，他们仍会因为离开亲近的人而感到内疚、难过。  
>  …… **对“正常的”朋友并不满足，相反地，他们总是在寻找最刺激、最好玩的人，以及一些需要他们全副注意力与精力充沛的人** 。然而，他们需要一些时间才会明白，无论自己怎么付出都不够，而且事实上，他们所得到的回报其实很少。在这一方面，他们其实是属于容易上瘾的人格。……因此，谨慎和觉察力的培养，对12月8日出生的人而言非常重要。 **如果他们很幸运，很早就碰到一个值得他们付出关注与奉献的人，那将会非常幸福** 。


	3. ◤人物篇◢　「缄默的天启」－ 寂风郡郡王（存目）

枯燥无趣的数据性资料，施工ing


	4. ◤人物篇◢　「悖主的圣徒」－ 湦氏长女琼（存目）

湦琼（Levania Aster）

音译为莱瓦娜·阿斯泰尔or露维涅娅·阿斯泰尔  
是直挺挺硬邦邦的可可爱爱郡王嵇君修Junthew的官配，情感上互为初恋，政zhi上是默契的搭档√  
在主线里杀青很早，且已有个人短篇，SO近期不会写到，但会在其他人回忆杀里掉落√

Ⅰ  
肉身实际年龄保守估计是90往上走的样子  
毕竟我们都知道，一百岁以下的小姑娘都不叫合法萝莉靴靴！  
但是肉身年龄对巫祭的心理年龄没什么参考价值  
对身体也没什么参考价值  
总之就是没什么意义x

Ⅱ

说是萝莉，差不多是13、4岁的少女模样  
在寂风郡的大老爷们儿中间显得非常娇小  
完全可以借她西皮胳膊来坐不会有任何问题（物理），尽管如此从来没有坐过就是了（伦理）

Ⅲ

一直也没等来继任者好安详GG，于是很佛系地主持所属部落的宗教活动，上代教宗在朗罕尔，一直没有GG  
所以日月星中的“日”——湦离年纪其实很小，不会超过四十岁  
请回到第一条

Ⅳ

突然就能听到奇怪的声音了，跟随指引去巫祭们的秘境，以后一直去，因为茶点很好吃

Ⅴ

所以并不是因为恋爱了发现和心上人哪里不对才去密切联系组织的。发现不对后很佛系地问了一圈大家的真实年龄  
问完：“哦。”  
组织是指望不上的了，言而总之

Ⅵ

按照不可以对未成年人说我要睡你的原则  
和郡王间彼此没有示爱过  
谈恋爱的方式是很佛系地坐着，很佛系地谈工作，很佛系地嘿咻嘿咻……给变得很大只的小男友处理伤口

Ⅶ

小男友是早熟型的所以从没问你怎么没长大啊这种白痴问题  
本来很有身为初恋的自觉  
初恋嘛，百分之九十九是要吹的  
很有身为长生狗的自觉  
爱过的人嘛，百分之九十九是死在自己前头的  
但除了无眠者，大家统统表示没有爱过  
琼：⊙∀⊙！？  
点心都吓掉了

Ⅷ

从无眠者处听说可以还俗，但还俗身体会短期内直接还成实际年龄，不止是老，还会GG  
得知真相后吓得赶紧多吃个茶点压压惊  
很佛系地等着小男友认清现实，另寻新欢  
从女友粉直接逼成了老妈粉  
结果瓜娃子迟迟没有移情别恋的打算，就要吊死在初恋这棵树上

Ⅸ

这段无果的恋情始终无解，直到死亡把他们分开


	5. ◤人物篇◢　「蹈火的王女」－ 王妹嵇隽熙（存目）

人设2020年下半年推出，更图之前暂空。


	6. ◤人物篇◢　「秽羽的白鸦」－ 朗罕尔族长（存目）

人设最快也到2022年春节，存目先。


	7. ◤人物篇◢　「穷歧的英主」－ 天权城领主（存目）

施工中ing


	8. ◤人物篇◢　「辜恩的僭者」－ 远征军统帅（存目）

在画了在画了.jpg


	9. ◤人物篇◢　「诡诈的权臣」－ 参军长戴缙（存目）

大约在2021年登录，存目。


	10. ◤人物篇◢　「证道的狂信」－ 长徒邵景卿（存目）

预计于2021年登录，存目。


	11. ◤国家篇◢　寂风郡 · Relytain

* **「Relytain」**
  
**参与构词的词根：re=again；ly=to tie；tain=hold**  
**1）re-**  
万用派生前缀，源于拉丁文，本义back，引申为“agai，away，against，mutually”，另有三种变式：red- [在元音字母前]；ren- [在辅音字母d前]；r- [在元音字母前]  
**2）ly**  
lig的变体，其一源于拉丁语「ligare」。在该来源下，意为to bind，to tie，to join  
**3）tain**  
词根ten的重读形式。ten源于拉丁动词「tenere」，意为to hold。另有变式tent，tin及tain。故意用了tain这个重读形式，读Relytain的时候比较符合原住民自己的发音习惯←就算帝都语比较熟练，重音处理上也经常有自己的想法x  
 **国名连起来的意义大致基本是“谨颂华诞，国祚绵长”** ，或简化为“恒常”。  
即使在作为一个整体宣告独立后，仍只承认相当有限的王权的“国家”，本质是松散的部落联盟。西漠教——典型的一神教，是集体认同的构成基础。  
一度以口传作为维持和交流文化的唯一形式。受被固守的口耳相传的传统限制，寂风郡的地理区间内生活的原住民拥有语言，却没有自己的文字。因此，Relytain的中文译法“寂风郡”主要用于表现某种“宗主凝视”，姑且理解为曾经的宗主国正史中对于该地（作为帝国的一个行政单位）的正式命名，寄予了被贬谪至此的管理者们最朴素、卑微的祈愿：这该死的风，就不能小上一点吗？！  
与此相对，Relytain一词的意译则是当地部族重新联合后，对外宣称独立时的自名，在主线故事的背景中，尤其是定风之战后，基本没有得到承认。  
  

* **国徽中的诸元素**
  
  
**浅表的含义：**  
**纵祸之「日」** ：外圈由伤痕累累的刀兵组成的日轮。  
**守域之「月」** ：内圈镂空的血月，既隐喻守护”所必然伴随的牺牲和伤痕，亦是幸存者们血染的披风。  
 **侍君之「星」** ：和雄鹰相对的那颗“卫星”，肩负伴随“王”的使命。  
*「星」这里有个彩蛋。卫星的外观形似纺锤，算致敬古希腊命运女神Clotho（因为本篇里没有命运女神2333），同时对应「侍君」的巫祭的伪装身份——纺织娘。  
**鹰神** ：Relytain地区至高无上的图腾，神之子——“王”的象征。  
**有裂痕的水晶** ：在巨鹰祝福下趋于联合的大漠各部族。  
  
**真相的无意识喻指：**  
**神王「时间」** ：最长的刀刃的位置正在十二个整点之上。  
**朽败的紫河车** ：「虚空与静寂」的赤色胎盘。  
**被放逐的神明** ：鹰（躯壳）、力量（“卫星”，SAN值降到一定程度时可以依稀窥见的“鹰心”）和被一分为二的灵魂。  
国徽绶带上的文字是拉丁语圣经 **Eritis mihi testes，意为 _“You shall be my witnesses.”_** （使徒行传1：8）姑且可以通俗地理解为：我将予你启示，请见证奇迹，并传颂我们的故事。 


	12. ◤国家篇◢　天权城 · Diavok

_构成它自身名字的两个词根暗指神明唤醒时间的那声大喊（大陆上所有的神话都提到过这声喊叫，情节上的“不谋而合”绝非孤例）。  
贯穿万物的声音开启了一切，以它为象征的国家认为自己“天生拥有统治的权利”。_  
—— ◤大事记篇◢ 朗罕尔的底线是“天堑”

  
  

* **「Diavok」**
  
**参与构词的词根：*dia= through；apart & *vok= to call；voice**  
**1）dia-**  
该词根被认为来源于希腊语『dia』,意为“between；through；across；apart；completely”，或源于『duo』，作“two, twice”意。  
在元音字母前，a脱落，dia-变为di-  
**2）vok**  
voc的变体（k&c之间的互换关系）  
词根voc源自拉丁文『vocare』,表示“to call（喊叫）

>   
>  _单词vocation 原义是 **“由神呼唤出来的东西”** ，即“神召、天使”； **“神召唤你去干什么事情”则是“天职，职业”** ；当然完成这样的工作需要“禀赋和才能”，所以，与一般表示“工作，职业”的单词相比， **vocation 侧重于那些“需要特殊才能的职业”** 。_
> 
> —— [词根词源字典](http://www.etymon.cn/yingyucigen/2255.html)

关联词根vox源于拉丁语的『vox』、『vocis 』，表示“voice（声音）”，可以追溯到原始印欧语根*wekw-；另有变形：vouc，vow，voic。  
所以 **国名的意译应该是“听遣行传”** （through voice=应召而来，因召获权，奉召而去；apart to call=将神谕散布到大陆各处），引申义粗暴理解为奉天承运也没什么毛病x总之要的就是高调。  
  

* **国徽中的诸元素**
  
Ⅰ **Chimera 告死的恶魇**  
以这一疯狂而扭曲的怪物装饰国徽，并非指向Diavok信奉邪祟，而是与希腊神话中，雅典娜将英雄进献的蛇发女妖（Medusa）头颅装饰在盾牌中间的用意相似：一方面，对天权的敌人而言，在这样一张盾面上见到告死的怪物，预示着他们的灭顶之灾；另一方面，同英雄一般将怪物剿灭，暗示Diavok的铁蹄所向披靡。  
  
Ⅱ **Let never the glasse be unshut. 慎独·惜言·远见**

>   
>  Let never the glasse be unshut.  
>  Till they have ingendred a stone.
> 
> —— 《The Ripley Scroll》“Here is the last of the White Stone and the begining of the Red.”

炼制白石是制造贤者之石的第一个步骤，位于炼金术文献《瑞普利卷轴》的开端，对应的画面主体是一只巨大的玻璃瓶。在原典中，该句本意是一个化学实验提示：炼成（反应结束）前不要打开容器。  
 **Diavok的本意是「（于天音降临以后）听遣行传」** ，配以国徽这句铭文，意在警示 **“在认识到、准备好承担责任前，不要回应神明（Me voici），不要敞露（unshut）自己”** →因为 **一旦开口，就将握有“天权”** ←这才转义成正式的译名「天权城」。

>   
>  “Me voici”是回应上帝或上帝的使徒时说的话。……“我在这里”：对于他者的呼唤，这句话是唯一可能的第一回应，是责任的起源性瞬间，因为它将我敞露给那个呼唤着我的独特他者。
> 
> —— 德里达《赠予死亡》

基于上述文化渊源，“Let never the glasse be unshut.”在天权国内，特别是教育程度较高的人之间，是一句生机勃勃的谚语。既可以表达类似“三思而后行”“谋定而后动”的劝诫，也可用于事后对鲁莽、妄言和目光短浅的家伙进行批（xi评（luo教（feng育（ci= =+

* **画外音：**
  
设定Diavok时的基本思路，是通过与白话明显不同的表达习惯，比如转义，为它增添一点历史风味，好看上去真实点儿。于是就有了在一个崇尚声音的世界观下，表达“听话”不是直球“慧耳”，而是用“盲目”——你都瞎了，只能听话，可不就得“听话”了么。  
选Ripley长卷里这句也是同样的道理，这个unshut——“不盖”就是开，还有整句的语法习惯都拗得适合极了。 


	13. ◤大事记篇◢　定风之战

* **战前各方诉求**

###  **Diavok**

**由章靖北领军讨伐寂风郡，是宗主内部各大势力的利益平衡点。**  
**长老会：**  
核心诉求是夺得并掌控“鹰心”，以与因为体质者身份声望直线上升的执政官穆风凛分庭抗礼，并为包括首席在内的各位真的还想再活五百年的长老续1s。同时，还要阻止军方（特指持有军籍的职业军人）势力死灰复燃，以及穆风凛借讨伐战进一步提升声望，为此牢牢控制人事权，并发挥以权谋私的优良传统，令亲信和利益相关者占据近七成此战要职，并指派末席长老戴缙为督军。首席密令“常言道‘天纵英才’，天既有情，终不免妒恨人间”，暗令戴缙见机行事，如遇必要，不得放任章靖北活着回到帝都，接受封赏。  
长老会肆无忌惮的卖官鬻爵之举，使对其敢怒不敢言的军人，特别是下层军人及其所属的平民阶层，在战前就已暗流汹涌。

**执政官穆风凛：**  
务必凭此一役，振奋并笼络军方及与其密切相关的平民阶层，扩大自己的势力，以期追平或一举扳倒已经元气大伤的长老会。为此只许胜利，而且是压倒性胜利，并尽最大可能捍卫胜利果实，以自己的名义加以封赏，让参战将士普遍尝到甜头，成为民心所向，同时必须保证讨伐战的正当性，不能在天堑以内其他国家间遗下话柄。

**天权军方：**  
因为前期的宣传，下层已群情激奋，势要击溃蛊惑人心、手段残忍的叛族政权，教化不知感恩戴德的贱民们；中上层则在观察，年轻的领主是否具有肃清积弊已久长老会的胆识，以决定未来将奉谁为帝国真正的主人。

**远征军统帅章靖北：**  
夺得鹰心，继而找回青梅穆云澜，治好她的怪疾；  
践行承诺，成为竹马穆风凛的剑，实现他摆脱长老会掣肘的理想；  
达到自己职业生涯的巅峰，像故事中的英雄一样，成为历史上都赫赫有名的战神。 

**长老会末席戴缙：**  
暗中同穆风凛接洽，以乐见其成的态度投入旋涡之中，期待着看这位野心勃勃的后生，是否够格成为自己新的主人。

###  **Relytain**

**郡王嵇君修：**  
于八年前的人质掳掠事件中力挽狂澜，近乎滴水不漏的止损措施最大程度上保存住了寂风郡的有生力量，却使名义上的宗主国高层意识到，这位年轻的族长并不是DIAVOK所期待的代理人。继任族长至被拥戴为王后的一系列立足于寂风郡根本利益、凝聚人心，同时有效摆脱宗主掌控的决策，使他本人及他所领导的政权成为必须被扼杀在摇篮里的威胁。  
理想结果为尽一切可能，阻止战争彻底爆发；如不可避，则尽最大努力保障族人的生命得以存续，民族独立的火种不灭。底线则是，不管发生什么，都要保证妹妹嵇隽熙的生命安全。

**西漠教教宗湦琼：**  
作为恋人与默契的政治搭档，全力配合郡王，同时严阵以待，不让潜藏在暗中对郡王更为不利的「那个存在」得逞。内心深处无论如何都不希望郡王死去，这份私心和恋人的相一致。


	14. ◤大事记篇◢　章靖北 · 白驹所过之隙

本篇设定的主题是「Beta天才生存全记录」。  
又名 **“参军长手把手教你如何在伤口上撒盐”** x

* **Nightingales in the golden cage**
  
在现存国家之中，Daivok是将神权荡涤得最彻底的一个，却致力于维系与其伴生的人间权柄，精心打造一尊军事民主制的黄金牢笼，无冕的王在帝国的顶端歌唱。  
执政官的选拔标准与血缘出身的关系向来稀薄，某些“王”式微，而长老会内因争斗腥臭不堪的年份，权贵们将位于顶点的宝座视为洪水猛兽，谁也不忍心将自己的血脉，不论他是狮子，还是绵羊，白白送上那块砧板予人宰割，最愚蠢的人才会图谋驾驭不了的虚席。久而久之，培育傀儡的任务落回执政官自身。独揽大权和委曲求全便于这狭小的独角戏舞台间交替上演，而究竟扮演哪一个角色，仅部分地和执政官的才智有关，更多取决于，当时的Diavok寻求着何种代理人。  
唯有那些最大程度执掌权力，令行禁止的真王，才被奉为天权领主。  
至故事所位于的时间点上，风声鹤唳，端庄娴静、会为群星流泪的女王，起初就被排除在选项之外，尽管她是执政官最钟爱的门徒，幼年体弱多病，最好掌控。剩下的孩子们，一个醉心机巧，年纪轻轻已镜盖过颊，和与他一拍即合的导师终日不知泡在机关塔藏书楼的哪个角落里，有闻直到导师过劳死，城中卫队才头回见到这个在册的继承者候选，彼时少年衣冠不整地冲出来，脸窘得红红白白，说起话却意外的流畅。  
但这不妨碍包括但不限于他自己在内的Diavok人认为，就像他的师父一样，他不过是来凑个数的。直到被未来的领主百般针对，幸得Diavok西南大营元帅暗中援护出逃寂风郡，稀里糊涂地做了异族的总机械师，负责鹰城日常维护，仍对这段死里逃生经历的根源一知半解。  
总而言之是一个被“人在家中坐锅从天上来”铁律坑懵逼的小迷糊x  
最终，执政官的人选，只在穆风凛和章靖北之间。  
  

* **Diavok双骄间的爱恨情仇**
  


一个「万众期待的Alpha是个Beta没前途的Beta到头来却是Alpha **挑继承人眼神这么烂真的没问题吗** 」的故事

>   
> 
> 
> _“从小到大，那些你所不知的，不忿的……不屑的热望，不是都由我代你而受？哦，别误会，兄弟，我无意控诉这一切非我所愿。只是抉不出迄今为止你亲自立的誓，哪一桩，该被奉为你最为得意的台词。  
>  不知，可否赐教？”_
> 
> —— 穆风凛

实力超绝的“冰”体质异族在暗杀之夜封冻了大半个天权首府，Diavok神权失落已久，无从得知那恐怖的景象很大程度上是体质觉醒的余威，还以为是怪物们的日常操作，对体质者的恐惧和崇拜甚嚣尘上。穆风凛的体质觉醒得正是时候（实际上他妹也受刺激加速觉醒了，只是体质特性原因，表现得不明显），长老会就是再不情愿，也不得不顺从Diavok上下的一致呼声，拥戴风凛凛为执政官。  
至于不世出的军事天才章靖北，早在八年前就退出烫手山芋所属权的追逐，倒不是深知怀璧其罪，果真如此，和军部划清界限方为上策；现实却是不顾同门师哥的提醒加入童子营，从最底层的士兵做起，始终无意退伍。  
章靖北志在军旅，面对这颗军事新星的升起，牢牢掌控Diavok实权的长老会如坐针毡。排除万难扳倒前任元帅，重创军部已使长老会元气大伤，好在——好在，较之前代，章靖北更类先锋悍将，不知有意自保，还是真的不谙此道，在军中威信总是不高，追随者稀少。当然，部分是因为前任元帅声名仍在，热血笨蛋们向来不容易更易偶像——简直说不好该庆幸还是该警惕。  
好兄弟的请求不无道理——以同门师妹亦是穆风凛胞妹的青梅竹马的失踪，和穆风凛无动于衷的态度为契机，发作完长期积攒的愤懑后，章靖北知道自己多少有点借题发挥、无理取闹。自从成为执政官以后，穆风凛同他们逐渐疏远，态度敷衍冷漠，甚至逢场作戏都欠奉，仿佛大家已经是两个世界的人了，内心深处，章靖北对这种变化感到无所适从。  
往上追溯到当初的人质掳掠事件。为打压军队，长老会规定军籍不得从政，当时，穆风凛的身体受到了不可逆的损害，各方势力认为，这下执政官非章靖北莫属，于是如狼似虎地集火他，争相给未来的傀儡绑上属于自己的丝线，就在这个优势最大、几乎可以当场登基的节骨眼上，章靖北毅然决然抛下一切，入籍行伍，凭的就是一腔少年热血，暗示竹马“那个位置只能是你的，我去做你的剑，你可要快点给我振作起来用我”。谁知道风尘仆仆地回来，却发现事实和自己幼稚的「一切能停留在原地」的期待大相径庭，快速成长为棋手的穆风凛如此陌生，不免感到极度郁闷。  
然而归根结底，从小穆风凛就替自己分担了许多压力，又先后遭到沙蛮挟持欺辱，目击执政官被杀，作为好得一个人似的兄弟，说不心疼是假的。穆风凛回应他时流露出的真实想法，顿时令章靖北情绪高涨，而穆风凛的许诺——“只要你付出实际行动，协助我摆平眼下的危机，我就有余裕去寻找我们共同的小妹妹。到时候，我会不惜一切代价，找回她，并且让变得越发古怪的她重新被城内接受”——使远征寂风郡并成功势在必行。  
征服寂风郡，将实现他一直以来的梦想，将赋予他无可辩驳的军权，将提供治愈青梅竹马的最后希望，将弥合穆风凛和他之间的嫌隙，将证明，他的诺言至高无上。  
这样贪婪的愿望，最终——  
  

* **闻香识男人x**
  
定风之战中，章靖北得以遇见罕有的可堪一战的劲敌。寂风郡郡王源脉强悍，谦和有礼。向对方说明小师妹的病情，半是忧心着急难以排遣，半是脱口敷衍，没想到嵇君修居然设身处地为他开方便之门，甘心自降身段请求避免刀兵相向，可章靖北骑虎难下，身不由己，最后一拍大腿提出了个自以为很棒的解决办法——如果不是参军长从中作梗，其实也确实还不错——二人决斗。  
不想这场决斗最终成为了悲剧的起点，新生的邦联国家寂风郡，于定风之战后倾覆，郡王被押解至Diavok国都，曾几何时数罪并罚，很快被处决。  
战后三观各受到一万点暴击的章靖北，面临的最大难题不是追剿不断袭扰营地的流匪，而是以「武衡」为国都的天堑彼侧之敌。在他重伤掉线、远征军群龙无首期间，军人们依样画葫芦，将长老会对自己的残酷盘剥与践踏复制到样貌迥异的外族人身上，和饱受贬低的未开化蛮族无异。  
元帅三观：-1-1-1-1  
忙于宣泄暴戾啃噬腐尸的饿狼，已然失去和巨兽对抗的勇气及智慧。接连几次战事失利，致使远征军深陷战争泥淖，不得不滞留边地。  
几乎无法理解眼前事态的元帅，有生以来首次有了“黔驴技穷”的切身体会。他处理自己混乱不堪矛盾重重思绪的方法仅有一个：喝酒，喝到天昏地暗，喝到意识断裂。  
军中皆传是寂风郡郡王狗急跳墙（√）时的一击，对元帅的源脉造成不可逆的损伤，才令素来恃强的元帅性情大变。  
远征军：卑鄙的外乡人.jpg  
相应的，关键时刻抚镇军心的参军长在军中的声望与日俱增。「最后的长老」，意味着支配传说中不可计数（实际已全部充公）的会产和数代积威的余辉，同时，还是领主的宠臣，军方的恩人。前两个身份，使他们只敢对这个忍辱负重还恩军方的人感恩戴德，戴缙的存在就是一根定海神针——Diavok没有放弃他们，他们还有和领主议价的渠道，这个渠道只要戴缙一日是西南大营的参军长，就一日不会关闭。  
参军长：啊呀，两边都舍不得我走耶，这可怎么办♪  
他偏喜欢往那只会冷眼望定他的元帅帐里钻。天纵英才在酒精的侵蚀中脱了形，唯有一双眼睛，最早的昏乱褪去后越醉，越灿亮，在无光的帅帐深处，穿透熏天酒气投向他。  
戴缙看出了元帅在逡巡什么——他眼中偶尔掠过的疑惑，以及极少数极少数时候，猝然燃起又转瞬熄灭的希望。  
**“是妄想的味道呐。”** 参军长舔舔有些干燥的唇角：妄想，那个人还活着。  
**“因为我的力量，满是‘他’的气息。”**  
  

* **Free Talk：**
  
新添设定发散了下元帅对异类们的天然亲和力，大概就和我们中的一部分人能够分辨出不同人的体香（肢体本身的味道）一样，他可以“嗅到”源脉的味道。  
理论上，这个“味道”在源脉的主人被杀死后无论如何都会挥发，毕生修炼积攒的力量被杀害他的人吸收。一般人有源脉就像吸收普通营养物质一样，没有源脉相当于嗑药，high那么一会儿（舒适度接近蒸桑拿？）  
每个人在吸收期都会有死者的味道（力量意义上的血腥味），但是一般人闻不出来，如果拿香水比喻，就是大部分人直观感受是“真香！”，但是元帅就能分前中后调x  
↑这部分设定被挚友吐槽为信息素x  
**“参军长这种没主的又浪的O会粘上各种A的信息素，元帅一个A并不懂。”**  
当然要真在ＡＢＯ世界观里，那么元帅大概是一个只闻到味道却不为所动的宇直beta。他只想和Alpha打架，Alpha们却都不想搭理他。  
风凛凛：你是我的元帅咱们俩这个身份打起来成何体统，体统不说，明天咱们就得被 **“不得了啦变天啦！”** 的谣言砸死。  
郡王：……是在耍我吧，绝对是吧。  
领主&郡王：你已经是个大人了，正常点。  
参军长身上散发着郡王的“味道”，在第一次发现元帅的异样（混杂着震惊、愧疚和痛苦）表情后很快找到了新的乐子，没事儿就故意去元帅跟前晃，性质简直就跟枪尖挑着郡王的残肢断臂显摆一样。  
令章靖北不解的是那股力量的气息时浓时淡，并不稳定——好像郡王还活着似的。 **但他经常断片的脑子，已经不能支撑他追查真相** 。  
“大概，没有源脉的人，就是这样吧。”章靖北想，“参与处刑，分得这杯活人做的羹汤，可就算吞入腹中，据为己有，也没法运用自如。”  
元帅想不到，也不敢想的是，眼前的人，正在由那个活生生的死者“供养”。

>   
>  “我因为定风之战的事，对戴缙偏见太深了，他没有错，他没有错，他……也没有错，都没错，那是……我错了吗？  
>  我错了吗……？”
> 
> —— 章靖北


	15. ◤大事记篇◢　穆风凛 · 终焉始于宿命的一个凝眸

* **角色个人视角的“故事”起点与大事记**
  
**Ⅰ** 天知地知你知我不知的  
**初遇郡王：人质掳掠事件**

双方年龄：  
嵇君修：16岁  
穆风凛：9岁  
  
彼时寂风郡部落族长们割据一方各自为政，在相互角力的朗罕尔和格日勒图两个大族间混水摸鱼。（朗罕尔「Lahangor」性质见条目：◤大事记篇◢ 朗罕尔族长狄漠）朗罕尔和格日勒图争权夺利的同时，心照不宣地借助这种微妙的相峙局面要挟式微的宗主，以图最终赢回祖先们曾经的生活。  
宗主国DIAVOK的长老们各怀鬼胎，共同施压要求执政官――穆风凛的恩师出面，前往大漠平定近期事态，意欲进一步动摇执政官的威望，削弱他的势力。  
战况逐渐陷入胶着，凭借错综复杂的情报网络，执政官得到年幼的第一顺位继承者可能遭到谋害的密报，当即以“随军观察增长见闻”的名义，调动一支亲信伪装成邻国迷路的商队，护卫他与自己会合，方便加以保护。  
这支小队在大漠上意外遭遇了名义上属朗罕尔部统领，政治立场激进的沙匪，最终不敌，幸存者全部被劫持。  
宗主国过去数百年间对边地的高压管理，迫使曾经的自由民失去了绿洲，不得不从事单调且高强度的采矿和冶金工作。他们怀着一腔热情归附宣称将带领漠民赢得独立的朗罕尔部，但很快发现 **比起召集漠民和宗主进行硬碰硬的对抗，从上到下从里到外都是西漠教原教义信徒的朗罕尔高层，更热衷于和格日勒图拼个你死我活，恢复西漠教的尊荣** 。沦为沙匪只不过是他们的权宜之计，一方面为了活下去，另一方面，希望和格日勒图进行接洽，从而脱离朗罕尔部。  
穆风凛于处境尴尬的恩师膝下，成长得敏感多疑。他并不认为这场遭遇纯属巧合，不存在的背叛者究竟是在千里迢迢的帝都、还是就在自己身边的猜疑，以及近在咫尺的生命威胁让少年的神经濒临崩溃。就在这时，同样年轻的未来的大漠郡王、时任格日勒图少族长嵇君修机缘巧合之下，出现在他面前，展现出超越年龄的领袖风度――沉稳，从容，果决，睿智，全是极度压抑的少年梦寐以求的特质，甚至可以说，嵇君修之于这时的穆风凛，是“要成为什么样的男人”的范本。  
那个人仿佛拥有让人信赖的天分，穆风凛向他求救时，情急之下咬伤了他，嵇君修也没表现出任何不悦，反而柔声加以安慰。年幼的穆风凛理所当然地放下戒心，将苦苦藏掖的真实身份向对方和盘托出，并毫无保留地相信了对方临走时“你会活着回家，和亲人团聚”的许诺。  
仿佛为了证明放下身段和戒心，寄望于不知底细的异族有多么天真，被误认作朗罕尔部年轻高层的格日勒图少族长，在最短的时间内出卖了他，自此从穆风凛的视线里彻底消失。  
 ** _“大概他认定年幼的人质，绝无万分之一的可能从这场纷争中幸存下来。”_**  
穆风凛却有足够的幸运，撑着一腔委屈怨恨在被仇恨左右的沙匪们手中苟延，直到被邻国迷路的游侠误打误撞解救，一路送回恩师身边。遗憾的是，游侠们认不出落荒而逃的沙匪属于哪个部族势力，他则铭记着那些古怪的祷告姿势与朗罕尔之名，和疼痛一并。  
此役以穆风凛的重伤和执意请求为导火索，执政官同世俗化程度更高的格日勒图部联合，击溃盛极一时的朗罕尔部，时任族长伏诛，少族长狄漠与西漠教巫祭湦离殁于朗罕尔腹地，尸骨不存，其附属部落归为一片散沙。  
外人眼里足够彻底的报复仅能给予穆风凛有限的慰藉，正义的热度很快就被身体的永久性损伤和故国高层避重就轻的态度抹消――对他疼爱有加的恩师，宗主名义上的领导者，竟无权追查帝都内的泄密者（尽管他们确实是不存在的）。探视者们的目光，被人微言轻的无力感所扭曲的心弦通通变奏成幸灾乐祸的曲调，他无意间疏远起妹妹和挚友，他们无条件地包容着他的“应激反应”，愿意等候友谊将他带回他们中间。  
……  
无意义的牺牲，无意义的受难，无意义的失去。  
  
**Ⅱ** 是时候示范下什么叫做教科书级的偷塔  
**体质觉醒：暗杀之夜**

在结满冰霜的执政官官邸，穆风凛迎来了刻骨铭心的不甘呼唤良久的转机。手足之情促使他从自我封闭的房间赶到恩师尸体和妹妹身边，用人质事件后无法再有作为的躯体作为她的屏障。  
近在咫尺的死亡赐予了，抑或唤醒了，本就属于他的力量——  
「风」。  
他的大脑，他的思维，他穷途末路的自尊，选择赋予“过去”以合理性：失陷异族领地也好，数年蛰伏也好，恩师惨死也好， **一切都是预付的代价，毕竟祈愿奇迹，就是和神魔做交易** 。  
最终他会实现那些最狂野的梦想。  
所以，一切都可以利用，一切都可以摧毁，一切都可以建筑，他不再需要俯首聆听，像前半生他已经做得够多的那样。  
  
**Ⅲ** 你总会和不该再见的人重逢  
**冤家路窄，此即宿命：定风之战**

几年后，格日勒图新任的年轻族长四处奔走，以无与伦比的人格魅力将分裂数百年的大漠各部统一，宣布独立，被推选为寂风郡的王，与接壤本地区的诸国交好，组织起强有力的武装，击退大漠天堑那头真正的入侵者。  
而继任执政者多年的阴郁少年，以这一爆炸性的政治事件为契机，发动了一场明里肃清“叛族”势力，管控领地，暗里扳倒长老院的战争。“定风之战”、议庭刺杀及后续的一连串政治地震使他独揽大权，如愿以偿成为令行禁止的独裁者，也彻底失去了竹马挚友的信任。穆风凛唯一的血亲，“暗杀之夜”后因为行为古怪和他逐渐陌路的妹妹，则早在战事开始之际就出走他乡，不知所踪。  
然而，这些都抵不过长老院最年轻的长老，对他忠心不二的毒药天才，“定风之战”的监军戴缙，千里迢迢为他献上的那件战利品——  
寂风郡郡王，嵇君修。  
那个，瞬间唤醒他最后仇恨和疯狂的存在。  
于此，命运的齿轮终于再次啮合。

* **比憎恨更可怕的是窖藏的怨怼**
  
差不多每天我都有在吹我家郡王彩虹屁的同时黑凛凛，而凛凛又是把郡王这样那样的主导者，好像我挺讨厌屁孩子似的。  
——才怪！  
当初我刚写完的时候可不待见郡王了，小伙伴说“心疼死了，喜欢他！”我的反应是“这人有什么好喜欢的？”  
↑作者不仅脑子不好，弧还长铁证。   
到现在还是觉得很多事情上他比较有问题，之后的篇目会聊。  
说回到屁孩子凛凛。作为故事主体时段内掉SAN掉得最严重的人没有之一， **直到定风之战再会郡王前，表面稳如老狗实则陷入狂乱（…）的凛凛都！是！没！有！把！过去那件事！很放心上的！**  
原因就一个：理想太丰满，现实忙成团。（过劳死警告.jpg）  
凛凛基本是个向前看的人，不如说太向前了。人质事件其实是一道分水岭：摔进前所未有的低谷——不如说深渊——身体遭受了不可逆的重创，靠勤奋得来的（他认为）仅供自保的能力荡然无存；先是在郡王的人格魅力前没有招架之力，又在刺杀之夜目击世间最强。  
顺便一提，此后他总是单方面和「冰」暗中较劲，不得不说，凛凛真的很是努力呢w  
**这两件事给他带来的“启示”（宗教意义上的，准确说来是「天启」）远大于伤痛** 。而过去被掳为人质那件事的影响，早在觉醒获得做千万亿次梦都想象不到的顶尖力量时，就已完全消弥。一直以来他缺的就是这种容不得小觑的、压倒性的“力量”，甚至，就连人质事件后几乎残废的那段时间，至亲们小心翼翼中透出的怜悯意味对他的折磨，也不及再也不能实现抱负痛苦。觉醒后他终于有了力量，拥有了放手去实现一切想法的资格，时间也好，情感也罢，哪儿还有什么空隙去得了便宜还卖乖。  
所以这人的思维从一开始就不寻常，大概这就是“怪物”间的共性吧。  
正式跻身怪物们之间后，Diavok英主拼尽全力朝前狂奔， **权欲盖过了一切，他不再向珍视的人们解释自己的作为，不是不屑，而是无暇** 。卧床之际，他们对他说“一切都不会改变，你还有我们”，他们说得没错，但他无法被说服，因为无法接受“一切再也不能改变”的恰恰是他自己。内心深处，凛凛害怕停下来，害怕遭到阻截，然而，在厮杀接近尾声，他即将扳倒长老会的节骨眼上，「那个人」凭空出现了。  
在郡王的事情上风凛凛有种没道理的迷信。他厌恶以郡王为代表的那一整段无能为力的记忆，将郡王视为「失败」，恐惧着这个人的出现，仿佛这个人现世，就意味着自己将功亏一篑。加上时间点的关键，加上郡王认罪与否对局势的影响，使凛凛更加 **坚信郡王就是来坏他事儿的** 。  
**毕竟如果你坚信天启，那你同样会为显露征兆的厄运惊恐不已。**  
使郡王成为晦暗记忆代表，亦左右着凛凛情感的，还有连他自己都难以觉察的嫉恨。  
从小到大和章靖北的相处，让凛凛隐约意识到自己不具备被人视为信仰的天赋——他擅长的是利益交换，擅长使自己“成为”对方唯一的选择。所以八年前，年幼的凛凛憧憬着，以至于嫉恨郡王。因为 **那种憧憬，让他第一时间不可控地放下了所有的骄傲——无论是出身所赋予的，还是存在于他骨子里的。被憧憬的对象却在做出承诺后，毫不犹豫地对他做出了卑劣之事：食言和出卖** 。  
需要特别说明的是， **即使是在最憎恨“天神小哥哥”的憎恨最强烈、进行最令人发指的报复之时，凛凛也并不觉得「求他是令人羞耻」的** 。他记恨的点，一直都是 **「你放话了却不算话」，「像你这样的人却欺骗了我」，而不是「我居然向一个沙蛮求饶」** ，因为他无论如何都想不通，凭什么一个备受爱戴、有着高尚人格的……郡王这样的人，独独要辜负（or玩弄）自己的期待。这种只有自己被辜负却不知道原因的感觉糟糕极了，而且潜意识里，他觉得一定是因为自己哪里做错了（才会招致这种对待）。  
**要消除这种无休止的自我怀疑，唯有证明郡王本就是一个满口谎言的伪君子** 。  
所以凛凛赶在处决前截胡郡王的目的，一来，想强行证明这个人不过如此，假得很，卑微得很，低贱得很—— **当初自己就是年少无知** ，上了个恶当而已；二来，对“「那个人」就是我的大凶之兆”坚信不疑的天权领主，以此掌控和压制“厄运的预兆”作为对抗恐惧、向宿命叫板的方式。

_“除非我死了，你才有机会自由。” → “只要我活着一天，你就一天是我的奴隶。”  
“既然你是凶兆，那你就在这观众席上好好看着我，把你带来的东西也一并踩在脚下。”_

接下来的故事其实稀松平常，概括来讲，就是 **「人会被仇恨与恐惧扭曲到什么地步」** 。凛凛自认为在「什么是绝望」上很有发言权，面对曾经彻底辜负他的「希望」进而将他出卖的郡王，他的「仇人」，穆风凛给予了力所能及的残忍，然而哑声痛叫、生理泪水和深度昏迷都没能使他感到满足。  
凛凛纠结于还未榨取对方的“求饶”——就像他自己昔年做的那样，认为只有通过这种彻底的情景倒置，复仇对于他而言才有实感。可实际上，抛开这流于表面的征服欲， **屁小孩潜意识里真正需要的，是回到当年的情境里，天神小哥哥以「天神小哥哥」的身份，承认“我欺骗了你，是我的错”，并作出道歉** 。但他几乎不可能意识到，在他偷梁换柱，私自把郡王扣下来，单方面宣布抹消「那个人」所有的社会身份，将对方划归为“奴隶”的时候，他的心愿就不可能再实现了。  
而且遗憾的是，尽管穆风凛给的暗示足够多，就差没直说“拜托你快求求我，赶紧的，老这么吊着我也烦到不行，求完你就可以去死一死”；在他的反复无常之下，郡王做什么都不行，说什么都不行，受足了委屈，也被整得够惨了，可郡王就是不开这个口。  
因为完整的、全部的真相，在郡王这里。

* **缄默的天启**
  


_－ 求我。让我宽恕你。  
－ 可，我不能宽恕你。  
－ 宽恕了你，我就彻底赢了。  
－ 所以唯有这份胜利，不能够给你。_

郡王很爽快地承认,当初是他错了。  
八年前格日勒图部接到消息后，郡王的师父，时任族长傅知临曾交待郡王代自己处理此事，嘱咐他“兹事体大，勿叫枯草行向格日勒图。”意思是 **处理原则就一个：让麻烦止步于家门之外** 。  
他满可以顺从保守秘密的义务，告诉沙匪小队只是无关紧要的商人，诱导他们杀掉身份非同小可的人质，嫁祸朗罕尔——这无疑是最有利于格日勒图的对策，但年仅十六岁的郡王有自己的想法。  
郡王在边境长大，对行商群体颇有好感，毕竟很多启蒙知识，包括帝都语都是商人们教的；同时，作为一个尚且天真的民族主义者，他并不想在敏感时期故意泼脏水给朗罕尔。既不想无辜罔死，亦不愿同胞受戮的少年于是选择和第三方的游侠约定，让他们代为救人，推说分不出那是哪个部落，并保守这个攸关生死的秘密。  
他独独没想到沙匪们那样激进，即便是对一个孩子也没有手软。  
“我是食言了。”  
**他看到了小屁孩的恨** ，了解到当初被天权城隐瞒的穆风凛的伤情，得知别无选择的救援仅仅只是保住了凛凛的性命；  
**他看到了小屁孩的畏惧，和因畏惧而生的疯狂** ，围绕着「天权城领主」的身份滋生的荆棘般的傲慢，却使他一旦道出真相便是自取其辱；  
**他看到了小屁孩的恻隐** ，这份“不想你死”的恻隐对如今的双方毫无意义，徒增难堪。  
郡王和凛凛心照不宣的是，一旦报复的欲望被满足，也就是郡王为了自己说出“求求你，放过我——原谅我。”那一刻，郡王极有可能得到彻底的解脱，但从定风之战，到沦为穆风凛的奴隶，这之间发生的一系列无法挽回的事，最终让郡王决定守口如瓶，保持缄默。  
当然郡王越不妥协，凛凛反倒越焦躁不安，毕竟风凛强求他服软的初衷之一，是彻底否定当年被对方（的强大人格）吸引的事实，想强行把郡王磨得畏畏缩缩，以便嘲讽幼小的自己young simple naive。结果 **时间拖得越长，越凸显出郡王某些令人钦佩的品质，越发和一开始的判断重合，也就加剧了“是不是有隐情”这种不太愿意承认的预感** 。  
最后，真相揭开，面对这位集最初的倾慕，最早的仇恨，最深的愧疚，被他的任性妄为彻底摧毁的救命恩人，“有债必偿”（笑）的风凛，究竟要怎么办呢？  
——当然是选择逃避了x 


	16. ◤大事记篇◢　Lahangor的底线是「天堑」

本篇主要关于  
 **二位族长间的“秘密盟约”对主线世界的国际局势，  
尤其是定风之战前后国际局势的影响。**

* * *

**被历史撕裂的Relytain**

_「神啊，若我的咽喉仍温热，若我仍歌您的歌，若我仍是您的子民，请您、恳请您……」_

遗忘了子房的种子最终乘风落回孕育她们脑中狂热的所在，亦即鹰神殒没之处，西漠教“湦”氏的歌曾遥指西方，在漫长的岁月之后，神明的养子（Relytain地区原住民）与女儿（湦氏）终于相会。  
高大健硕的男女们全副武装着简洁却趁手的弓箭长矛，漆黑锋利的晶石在这些自制武器的末端闪闪发亮。他们凝望着憔悴不堪、奄奄一息的湦氏余脉，不知会否稚子少女在其间低呼过一声，自此以后，湦氏抛弃了过去，无论神明的女儿曾被称为什么，她都不再是她所曾是，而化为“光芒仿佛可以流动一般的美丽星辰”（湦）。羞赧的边民族长满怀着星辰的流光——忘却一切的神明迎娶了他的女儿，以那颗曾在他遮天蔽日的神祇之躯里跳动的心脏为聘。  
她伸出手去，唤醒了它，神明率领的养子们开始歌唱，在神迹面前屈膝的仅有神明一人，亲吻她皴裂的额头，往后的千百年间，便是一往情深的神子，唇心所能触碰的，也不过是女儿们额心的那枚宝石。  
鹰桓之地在看守们子嗣的地图上显示为一片空白，这或许意味着神明对消散的恐惧总算有所裨益，从传颂到肆虐，从散播到屠戮，湦氏遗忘了故乡，恐怕连「时间」也万万想象不到鹰神竟始终在原地徘徊。Relytain人使用歌声般的语言而非确凿的文字，部落与部落受狂风摆布，跟随水源迁移，随着原住民们对所钟爱的芜砂的搜寻活动日益频繁、组织成熟，若干千年以后，鹰神的躯壳必将重现人世。  
Diavok贵族的到来极大地推动了鹰城出露的进程。没人会嫌黄金堆砌得太多，喜爱芜砂的不仅有为争夺矿坑你死我活的各部族首领，还有后来居上，更深刻理解芜砂意义的Diavok人。 **芜砂能使源脉阻涩的人运力自如，甚至最无可救药的没有源脉的废物，依靠它亦可期一战。**  
战争就这样开始了，借助从未见过的书籍、器皿、食物等许许多多小东西，Diavok同每一个活着的族长都成了挚友。他们毫不介意将桀骜难驯、只会消耗粮食的俘虏交予友好的异邦人，为获得更多活生生的通货，就算刻意挑起纷争也在所不惜。劳力源源不断地输送到Diavok设在漠上的前哨站，等有识之士发现事情开始变得不对的时候，大势已去。  
冶金之都建立后的数百年，随着都市的成熟，奴隶制渐渐废止，代之以更温和稳定的阶层划分。而当帝国崩溃，势力收缩到以帝都为核心相对狭小的区域以后， **荒废的冶金之都被分割为毗邻的新城池驭梧郡和寂风郡，留给寂风郡的，是固执地信奉西漠教的原住民遗脉，精神无处可归的奴隶之子，和始终若即若离的外来者后代们** 。  
西漠教并不足以凝聚起身世背景错综复杂的人们，至本代，致力于以暴力塑造信仰的朗罕尔，已使西漠教原教旨派的弊端暴露无遗。

* * *

**「天堑」与彼方之敌**

  
寂风郡的门户地位和戍边职能相对旧设保持不变。  
基于能够一直追溯到蛮荒时期的宗教背景，寂风郡原住民愿意付出一切代价守护圣地，帝国时期甚至不惜接受奴役，也绝不肯大举徙离该地。  
总之，在神明陨落的大致范围里逐水草而居没问题，但彻底搬出去变成流浪民族布星。  
随着民族主义的兴盛，这种强烈的地域意识被极大削弱，但仍是清晰的思想烙印，尤其是原教旨主义的朗罕尔（Lahangor）。其译名是根据原主线名词“朗罕尔”的读音，取大阿卡那塔罗牌The Hanged Man （倒吊人）进行瞎xx变形所得√  
朗罕尔部管辖着沙漠尽头雪山下的最大绿洲，是漠上民族主义的起源地。前期优势很大，日常挑事，以部族间的不睦作为养分茁壮成长，最终导致果实被显然更符合自己缔造的民族精神的格日勒图摘了。  
完蛋的根本原因是制度问题，直接原因是宗教领袖的个人恩怨导致的决策上的冒进主义——也就是事搞得没以前好。而人质事件后Diavok的军事冲击，和天堑另一侧敌人趁机偷塔（不是）则大力推动了完蛋的进程。  
对此，早认为本族药丸的狄漠族长表示情绪稳定。  
朗罕尔的底线是天堑，有规，族长候选人必须驻守与本族利益息息相关的天堑，无论用什么手段，在朗罕尔的苍狼们中间树立威望和绝对的支配权，否则不得回返。

↑ ~~“你看看天堑那边的敌人多可怕啊为了圣地不丢不论如何都要守住了吼！”~~  
由于千百年来，朗罕尔独独在这件事上非常有节操，天堑一直没怎么丢过。即使在内讧白热化乃至部落破灭的最后一刻，湦氏之「日」宁可让自己一败涂地，也没有召回天堑军的动作。  
当然从另一方面讲，朗罕尔狼也不听命于她。  
由此可见，寂风郡在对敌经验、战术和情报上是不可或缺的，而且它没有文字，没有书面记录，全靠口耳相传加大佬带团，强化了这种不可替代性。天堑以内半个大陆的其他小国家或多或少有感于这点，以朗罕尔为首的投机部族们，则顺理成章地将天堑作为与曾经的宗主谈判的筹码和党同伐异的工具。他们密切配合宗主国内的派系斗争，适时地调整防卫部署，扩大或缩小外部威胁的强度，以此左右各派相关方的争斗。  
天权的傲慢，使它笃信自己可以轻易将并不擅长应对的强敌驱离，于是悍然出兵，发起了“定风之战”。其后为了转嫁内部矛盾，甚至自毁屏障，对所谓的蛮族穷追不舍、赶尽杀绝。

* * *

**不符宗主期待的代理人**

  
八年前的人质掳掠事件是个关键节点，惯例地从该事件的连锁反应说起。  
郡王敏锐通透不假，然而和真正称得上老奸巨猾的Diavok高层比，还是太嫩了。人质掳掠事件中，他拼尽全力和稀泥，想让帝都因为没有直接证据而大事化小，很可惜，冒犯宗主国，是要付出惨痛代价的。  
所以╃ 空穴无风 ╆ TESSERA ½ （2）中，邵景卿“人生导师不知道自己要被‘何患无辞’”的担心显然多余了，你人生导师十六岁的时候就知道，帝都“天降正义”是不需要证据的了x  
既然逃不掉宗主的报复，郡王索性主动充当马前卒，保全一个是一个。于是被穆风凛指认为事件主谋，实际也确实是主谋之一的朗罕尔，就这样名亡实存了，且风头刚过，残部便获准自治，郡王还率部协助朗罕尔残部夺回蒙戈淖尔湖一线的绿洲。 ~~系统提示：声望up↑~~

郡王的怀柔政策虽然最大限度地保全了朗罕尔及其拥趸的人民，但给前宗主留下了“这届沙顽好像不大听话啊？”的坏印象。不仅如此，由于 **价比黄金的芜砂本质是埋葬在沙海深处的鹰神的躯壳，所谓的“圣骸”，郡王则是鹰神的人格，这个渊源使他在芜砂的冶炼上有着惊人的造诣** 。郡王接手格日勒图前，格日勒图要靠时不时的含泪卖矿才能维持生计——出口原材料当然没法做大做强，且寂风郡地区最成熟的工艺，在郡王看来也有很大的精进空间，所以接任族长后，郡王致力于革新芜砂冶炼技术，同时逐步限制乃至停止交易原矿石，后期技术相对成熟以后，就带队穿梭于归附的各部之间，帮他们重锻武器，手把手技术指导。  
这一系列颇具大局观的举措，使郡内权力逐渐集中，大漠的部族得以合力守卫天堑，有望戒除对长老会的依赖，摆脱DIAVOK的控制。对帝都而言，控制矿权，革新军备，是比凝聚起人心一呼百应更致命的威胁，最终，定风之战爆发——当然，这都是后话了。

* * *

**族长们的密约**

_  
「诶，你觉得人活着比什么都重要吧？好巧，我也是。  
你不介意手脏，只是下不了这个手。  
所以你需要一个，知道什么时候下手，又下得去这个手的人。」_

人质掳掠事件荡涤了朗罕尔，遗祸无数。其间狄漠摆在台面上的贡献只有一个：千里追杀小黑幕「纵祸的巫祭」，亲手把她杀死在蒙戈淖尔湖畔。  
朗罕尔巫祭湦离本想通过给狄漠背锅来报复他（→“你不是死也不肯喜欢我么，那就让我和你的名字永远捆绑在一起，人们都会说我是为·你而死的”），然而族长表示“不可以，我喜欢的女人又不是你”。  
寂风郡的共识是， **必要的时候，王和巫祭是不会一起背锅的** 。事情本来应该是，罪魁祸首「纵祸的巫祭」伏诛，朗罕尔族长对「日」的行径表示毫不知情，随后进行强烈谴责并深刻检讨就完事儿了，结果变成 **朗罕尔族长赶在所有人前头，把搭档杀了——这是多么明显的灭口啊！**  
迟一步赶到，和狄漠打了个照面的郡王： **“……我会尊重她的想法。”**  
↑狄漠近乎苛刻地坚守立场，甚至连名义上的捆绑（“别的女人为我牺牲了”）也拒绝，搁一般人可能会对此说“可以，但没必要”，但郡王不仅欣赏，还很羡慕妹夫做事可以这样从心所欲，不仅没说“没有必要”这种话，甚至作为大舅哥认可了他。（←给人擦了一路屁股，却没有“应该邀功”意识的笨蛋儿子x ）还善意提醒狄漠： **我妹妹可能会介意“亲手杀死一个深爱你到疯狂的女人”这件事。尽管我认可了你，可如果她介意，我只会选择尊重我妹妹的想法。**  
当然反过来，也有着“为了妹妹，我会想办法（洗白你，让你可以和她光明正大在一起）”的潜台词。  
狄漠：艹！这种恶心的服气感是怎么回事？？？

> 郡王：“……我会尊重她的想法。”  
> 族长：“我就知道。”  
> 郡王：“嗯。”  
> 族长：“我就知道你其实小气得很！不就是那年伽达异格我当众赢了你，坏了你的好事，让你这少族长做得名不正言不顺嘛！就为这点小事，族长你可是脸不红心不跳地不知把屁股坐歪到哪里去了。”  
> 郡王：“……”（听到后面意识到是垃圾话抗尴尬大法所以一脸无奈）  
> 狄漠：“……这么相信我？为什么……因为女人？”  
> 郡王：“？？？”

狄漠这个人心思比较深，对朗罕尔的感情很是纠结。他本来一心以为朗罕尔铁定要被当做叛族典型祭旗的，因为这个结果怎么看不可能避免，或者不如说，不去避免，不给自己留什么隐患才是利益最大化的做法。但 **要是郡王真这么干，他肯定又看人家不起。** ~~和~~ ~~那些大猪蹄子不是一丘之貉嘛！~~  
结果郡王并没有。  
两位族长寻求着相同的变革，可谓志同道合，但在人质事件前，因为充斥在兄长和男友身份间的微妙醋酸（= =+ ，还有选择盟友时必不可少的审慎，至少表面上，郡王和族长并不对付。郡王放弃打造一个十恶不赦的黑幕，没有通过彻底消灭它来从宗主那里换取政治信任和声誉，选择最大限度地保全宿敌部落的人民，才真正让狄漠放下心，认定郡王是同路人。  
惊讶之余，不习惯二人突然肝胆相照了起来的狄漠揶揄她哥是不是拿妹子玩美人计之类的。  
_↑郡王：知道你是揶揄，但你再敢拿她开我玩笑，就算是不可或缺的盟友我也要锤爆你了。_  
_↑↑狄漠：老实人难得的要杀人的表情才能给人一种抢了人家掌上明珠的充分的愉悦感√_  
她哥大致知道狄漠就喜欢在自己面前嘴贱，人是个情种来的，关键时刻也非常可靠，如果两情相悦的对象不是自己的妹妹大概会发自内心地祝福吧——当然除了祝福还能怎么办做哥哥的也很绝望啊。

> 狄漠：“哈哈哈哈——但‘我不相信你’。”  
> 狄漠：“……可以么？”

谁都知道，朗罕尔的assassin是一支不能动的奇兵，不能动到谁都忘了它的存在，谁都不在决策的时候把它当做一个风险因素。  
**狄漠：要的就是这个效果。**  
身为朗罕尔苍狼们的指引者，狄漠深知天堑另一侧的敌人何等恐怖。一旦防线被突破，天堑之内必将生灵涂炭。不把郡王当外人了以后，他主动要求去给郡王戍边，拉着自己那票兄弟替郡王培训天堑守军了，且 **有言在先：这支军队是以不相信郡王、保留实力的名义支配的，意味着“必要的时候，你可以充分利用我，达成你的任何目的”。**  
真要干点什么必须的脏事，也是狄漠自己的决定，和郡王无关。

_我你也想接纳？可惜了，我不该你罩。  
“朗罕尔的底线是‘天堑’”，你我都很清楚我真·正·的价值所在。  
所以，权力给我，别看，别问。  
你这个王，“什么都不知道”。  
——狄漠的言外之意_

不把狄漠当外人了的郡王，则在被狄漠用垃圾话肆意调戏后接过了这只黑手套√  
此番会面以后，朗罕尔族长不知所踪。即便如此，寂风郡内也无人敢于在见到他的尸体前贸然自荐。每年心上人生日时，狄漠族长就会像钱塘江潮（不是）似的神出鬼没。  
定风之战前夕惯例从边境溜回郡里打算摸黑找王妹玩的族长，走半道上就从“风停了”里觉察出情况不妙。等了小半夜郡王传讯，没等到，这才恍然大悟她哥又特么轴了。气哄哄自己传讯喊assassin们过来再潜进去，一看，她哥果然一大早在边吹埙边等。  
狄漠：你故意的！你“不知道”不就好了么，何必给自己找不痛快  
郡王对此避而不谈√  
_↑现实不允许我在名义上和你同担撤调守军的罪责，并不意味着我要逃避“和你一起做出决策”这件事，我们是共谋。_  
郡王：“你会帮我吗？”  
_↑ **不是指调拨守军帮族人撤离** ——这事儿就是郡王不说，狄漠肯定也已经做了，名义上狄漠是给她哥气回来，实际是上赶着给她哥使唤的—— **而是“帮我，骗我们都深爱着的那个姑娘。”**_  
狄漠：妈的！老子长这么大没气成这样过，算你狠

* * *

**定风之战最大陷阱卡－「边防撤离」**

  
**发动效果的“太长不看”版：  
_“招致灾祸的，应当是懦弱无能的领袖，而不是……‘联合所有部族’，这幅蓝图本身。”_**  
郡王和族长费劲吧啦整的这些个安排，遵循的就一个很简单的原则“鸡蛋不能放在一个篮子里”√  
如果代表鹰派的族长能排除万难，带领靠撤调守军保存下来的人民一路战到最终独立，那当然最好。即使不能，终至被打垮，那教宗湦琼所主持的鸽派在巨大的国际同情中也能给人民带来一线生机√  
↑郡王真实不想同样也是巫祭的心上人步「日」的后尘，所以给「月」留足了后路。  
  
**发动前提：公共边防不可撤**  
即便从情理上讲，承担边防的寂风郡都被人摁在地上摩擦了，自家军队开拔回援完全没毛病，但 **事关所有人生死存亡，怎么可以舍大家救小家呢！** ~~你国就算是死光，也不能够弃守边境啊！~~  
总之， **主动撤离边防的政权会彻底丧失国际声誉** 。  
但有言在先不需要传讯（所以没有把柄）的密约，和狄漠默契配合提供的“我说我不信任郡王，郡王允许我不信任他，并为此保留有生力量以自保”这个借口，把郡王为代表的鸽派和撤军这件事撇开了。  
郡王本来的打算不是以撤调守军致使外敌大举进犯的后果作为筹码，让天权放过自己。天权做事的风格他十六岁那年就清楚了，不拿人祭旗是不可能的，不论如何自己都一定是杀鸡儆猴的那只鸡。  
所以做的这些安排，妥妥都是“身后事”了。

 **陷阱卡对外效果：**  
1） **做主撤离的是臭名昭著的朗罕尔** ，那不是寂风郡的极端民族主义分子吗，难怪！  
2）不是鸽派下的令，鸽派领袖却被处死了，噫（强烈的国际同情√  
3）他家鸽派需要我们的支持，赶紧抢救下他家的鸽派！（主要是琼姐姐，而不是王妹，郡王和狄漠都倾向于避免让本来就没有公职的王妹卷进战后的事情里，但是……为此郡王在回国后私下还和狄漠产生了争执，然后被怼x）  
4）不堪外敌侵扰开始指责曾经的宗主。  
天权：臭不要脸的外族乘虚而入啦，如今国难当头，诸君本该同舟共济，结果你看寂风郡那个不懂事的劣根民族还和我刚！滋扰我们家远征军！  
其他属国：乘虚而入？那以前咋没见虚呢， **咋就突然虚了呢** ，这事儿究竟谁的锅呢嗯？？？

 **对内效果：**  
一正：拯救我们的狄漠族长！）  
一反：以为还能和宗主讲道理的郡王！）  
正反论证，说明民族主义还是好啊， **武装斗争才是硬道理啊** ，更加坚定了我们赢得民族独立的决心x

 **回到人物自身**  
郡王其实不怎么担心狄漠。←不是“抢走妹妹的臭男人死不足惜！”这种原因的不担心x   
俩人的不对付是那种好哥们儿式的不对付hhhh  
狄漠一直以来给郡王的感觉是脏活之王，是那种无论什么绝境都能逃出生天的人。谁知狄漠身为一位曾经的Assassin，最终在正面单挑中被自己的枪堂堂正正插死了，Lancer宿命不可避。

**_「曾经我是暗杀之王，直到，我的EX塞给我一支长枪。」_**

至于捅了个超乎想象的大的马蜂窝，此后麻烦不断的天权领主风凛凛：

> 为什么他这么难搞  
> 为什么替他说话的人越来越多  
> 为什么“去世”了这么久他还有政治余热  
> 为什么这么多年过去他还是……一切尽在掌握的样子？！  
> 他做过多少安排，还有什么后手，怎么做到的，怎么可能做到的，我们的军事行动又泄密了吗……不，不可能，真泄密的话他怎么会让自己落到我手里……！  
> …………！  
> ——他真的，在我手上……吗？

郡王：后手这我不知道，我真的不知道。狄漠这个人，他成天尽干些我就是想到也不敢信他真做得出来的事。  
狄漠：其实不是我在干。  
郡王：？？？  
狄漠：我直说吧，我（nin老（mei婆（mei真棒。


	17. ◤大事记篇◢　王者寄身混沌之间（存目）

保持章节网络的占位符。


	18. ◤大事记篇◢　少年手中唯握权杖（存目）

为保持章节网络的存目


	19. ◤大事记篇◢　怀疑主义神明（存目）

存目以保文章网络完整。


End file.
